


i knew it

by matchmakers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Mild Language, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchmakers/pseuds/matchmakers
Summary: In which, Soonyoung and Wonwoo had been roommates for a few months now, however, Soonyoung never gets to see Wonwoo at night except this one night he caught him dragging a body into the kitchen.





	i knew it

**Author's Note:**

> this was entirely inspired by one of the free prompts listed on ar-gyle’s tumblr account. also, from one of pyo’s questions in his q&a in knowing bros. so a massive thank you to them ♡
> 
> tw// mentions of blood.

The clock strikes at exactly ten o’clock in the evening, and this is also the time for Soonyoung to pick himself up from the sweaty and dirty floor of the studio where he teaches contemporary dance.

Thank the universe it is finally Friday. Days like this are the days that Soonyoung finds himself excitedly looking forward for the next day; because what comes after Friday is Saturday and Sunday which is a time off for everything.

Don’t get him wrong, Soonyoung has always been in love with dancing–if he could marry it, he would–there are just some days he’d want to lie down and never get up.

 _Sometimes there’s nothing better than just lying down the whole day_ he tells Wonwoo one day when Wonwoo nonchalantly informs him on a Sunday afternoon that he hasn’t gotten up on the couch since ten in the morning.

There are days he’d work himself out without a rest and there are days he wished he never used too much of his energy. Damn it.

Speaking of Wonwoo, they are still relatively new to each other. They are not friends even–just merely roommates.

Sure, they’ve had short and long talks before, had laughed together as though they know each other so much like the back of their hands, they eat breakfast together at least twice a day (thrice if Wonwoo gets home at Fridays), but both of them are a hundred and one percent sure that an invisible wall is still there–blocking and solid.

It has been months–three months to be exact–when Wonwoo moved in to the apartment where Soonyoung lives. Soonyoung was just lucky enough on that day that his friend, Jihoon, knows someone who is looking for a place and most especially a roommate who can share food expenses and rent fees with him. And that man being Wonwoo.

Oh, well. Soonyoung also thinks that he was lucky enough not only to have someone back again to help him pay rent but also to have a roommate whose beauty is as exquisite as Wonwoo’s. Soonyoung was visibly taken aback the moment Wonwoo step foot on his apartment the day Jihoon brought him over to talk, you know, that little investigation he needs to do to know if his soon-to-be roommate is a potential candidate of being a serial killer or not, well, not that he could exactly know right there and then. But something like that.

But what really caught Soonyoung’s attention for the past three months, is that it was so rare–almost never–he gets to see Wonwoo at night.

 

One night, Soonyoung was about to wrap up his day when he suddenly had thought about his roommate who always seem to be missing every night. Right at that moment, his mind was close to begin a war–fighting with the urge whether he should take a look or not to take a look at his roommate’s room. It wasn’t an easy thing to do and Wonwoo will surely be disappointed at him if he knew about Soonyoung entering his room without permission.

But Soonyoung is as curious and stubborn like that. There’s no point in deliberating what’s right and wrong because he knows exactly what those are, but universe, please forgive him for he have sinned. His curiosity got the best out of him and he finally decided to twist the doorknob of Wonwoo’s bedroom door, and oh, his door is _unlocked_.

Soonyoung wasn’t sure why, but he’s breaking into cold sweats and his heartbeat is pacing just a _little_ too fast. And as he successfully managed to completely twist the knob open and unlock the door, he slowly swings the door forward and it’s just too dark inside.

Right, what was he even thinking it is eleven in the evening and the lights are out, so. Soonyoung exhales loudly and it echoed inside the room, he wasn’t even expecting a cold wave of air to hit his face. He felt the hair on his arms standing up.

It was awfully quiet, and a normal person would probably close back the door and waddles back to their own room, however, Soonyoung wasn’t exactly just as normal. The door creaked when he moves it away farther from him and flicks the light switch open.

Nothing.

There’s nothing but a lonely bed, a lonely wall painted with white paint, a lonely study table, just an utterly lonely room. Soonyoung surprises himself as he realized he just sighed in relief. He was really thankful that there wasn’t anything suspicious inside Wonwoo’s room except, oh.

Interesting.

Now that catches Soonyoung’s attention–a huge canvas hanging on the wall when he navigated his eyes to his left. He was almost convinced that everything he feels about this room is just pure loneliness. Period.

But _this_ , this painting beautifully hanging on the lonely wall doesn’t seem so lonely despite of exclusively having just two colors. Black and white. Black ink and white canvas. The black paint was splattered nicely on the white surface and there are too many faces drawn on it.

He wants to touch it, but he’s positive that that could be considered as another sin if he would touch such a masterpiece with his unworthy hands.

Invading someone else’s privacy is one, he wouldn’t add more. He engraved the image of the beautiful painting in his mind and flicks the switch off and finally, he closed the door.

Soonyoung closed his eyes before he could tread back to where he should’ve gone in the first place–his own room.

Now there’s a weird feeling crawling up his stomach after he lay down to his bed. It’s weird because loneliness has never visited him for a long time, and it should be long gone by now. He keeps on shifting and bouncing off uneasily from his squeaky bed as he try to shake off the images of his roommate flashing on his head.

Karma was really a bitch and now he can’t seem to fall asleep. He was too tired he could doze off any minute by now, but he keeps on thinking about Wonwoo. He’s starting to wonder where the man actually sleeps. Or does he even sleep, because if he does, then why the hell isn’t he going home every night? This is the place where he lives, though.

 

The next time Soonyoung saw Wonwoo is on a Sunday morning.

Soonyoung had just woken up when Wonwoo opens the front door–he just got home. Soonyoung immediately flashes a bright smile at the latter without even bothering to at least fix his disheveled bed hair or wipe off the dried drool on his cheek. Wonwoo looks exhausted, as if there was no time for him to catch some sleep but he was able to tug the corner of his lips in a small smile, and Soonyoung kind of wants to rub off that exhaustion out of Wonwoo’s body. Or like, give him a hug at least.

So what he did instead of giving his roommate a hug, is he treads his way straight to the kitchen while Wonwoo plops down on the couch.

“Breakfast?” Soonyoung offers.

“No thank you. I’d rather get some sleep Soonyoung-ah.” Wonwoo’s words were mumbled against the throw pillows his face was buried on.

Soonyoung tried to shrug everything off, however, he’s not going to let his roommate to get through the day without a proper meal again–he’s almost certain that Wonwoo had forgotten to eat for the past few days.

Wonwoo looked half dead as he effortlessly drops his messenger bag on the floor and shifts his position on the couch so now he’s lying on his back.

The man in the kitchen watches him unconsciously with curious and fond eyes. He smiles weirdly to himself while he watches Wonwoo tucking his chin under a throw pillow he just grabbed under his butt.

Now Soonyoung is on to it, he reaches for some vegetables and seasonings hidden in the kitchen cabinet he’s not sure if they have actually used them before. They should really start eating healthy and less take-aways with too much monosodium glutamate.

Soonyoung had almost forgotten how much he likes to cook after he finally learned how much easier it is to place orders online or over the phone, and _ta-dah!_ after a few minutes your food is there, nice and hot. But this morning, he is planning to cook Japchae, rice, and take out some of his favorite side dish, Kimchi.

Soonyoung can already feel his own stomach growling as the aroma of Japchae comes into life and stir his internal organs in excitement. He glanced over at Wonwoo, and he’s still there, just breathing fine and peacefully–he must be so, so tired. And a few more sautéing and boiling of noodles, now his Japchae is done and so as the rice.

After he finished preparing everything on the dining table, he made a bee line to the couch and softly patted Wonwoo’s leg to wake him up.

Surprisingly, Wonwoo wasn’t a heavy sleeper like Soonyoung. He groaned as a response made by the sudden touch he felt on his left leg and Soonyoung has to step back just in case his roommate will berate him or kick him for waking him up. But no, Wonwoo immediately shoots up from the couch, stretches his limbs until every joint has cracked deliciously, and finally, rubs his eyes to rub the sleep off of his system.

“Sorry to wake you up,” Soonyoung scratches the back of his head, “but I thought it’d be nice to share breakfast with my roommate. Looks like you haven’t had a proper meal.”

Wonwoo’s eyeglasses are still sitting nicely on top of his nose bridge, he snorts at Soonyoung. “You’re the best roommate ever.”

Wonwoo stood up and stretches his arms upwards once more and Soonyoung caught himself staring at the bare skin showing when his roommate’s shirt was lifted up along with his stretching.

“God, that smells _so_ good.” Says Wonwoo as he rubs his tummy and Soonyoung smiled as a response.

The two enjoyed their breakfast and Soonyoung’s too contented just by seeing Wonwoo enjoying the dish he cooked. Every time Wonwoo sighs in contentment whenever he takes a mouthful serving of Japchae puts a smile on Soonyoung’s lips.

Now Soonyoung wishes that it’s like this every morning and maybe every evening too, that he could cook something for Wonwoo. But maybe it’s just wishful thinking.

It’s four in the afternoon and Wonwoo is gone again.

 

Monday evening comes by so fast and laziness hits Soonyoung’s system again, so he’s going to go for food delivery instead of cooking his dinner himself.

Jjajangmyeon and a cold can of beer for dinner fills Soonyoung’s stomach and the next thing he opts for is none other than sleep, of course.

On a normal occasion, nine p.m. is still considered as an early part of the evening, but Soonyoung’s too determined to spend the next hours of the night in the safety of his bed and dreamland, and Wonwoo’s not going home, anyway.

The clock now reads twelve thirty midnight as Soonyoung checks the time on his phone. He’s a little pissed to be honest because he has to pee _in the middle of the freaking night_ –now his peaceful slumber has been interrupted.

Soonyoung yawns when he’s finally out of his bed to make way for the restroom, but the silence was cut off after he yawns and was replaced by a sudden rustling sound outside his room.

And just like that, Soonyoung’s sleepiness had been easily washed off from his body and he steels himself in front of the door.

He mustered all the courage he has to pull through from his body to be able to open the fucking door and see what’s happening outside. And when he thinks he’s ready, he slowly and carefully twists the knob open and swings the door while trying not to let the door creak.

He pokes his head out just a little but there’s nothing his eyes could capture that’s suspicious enough. So he finally brings himself out fully and scans his surrounding first.

Soonyoung had nothing in hand, there’s nothing he could at least use as a weapon, so he carefully took the lightest steps possible back to his room to grab his old baseball bat.

There’s nothing in the living room and Wonwoo’s bedroom door is still locked.

But holy shit.

Is that Wonwoo dragging a fucking body in the kitchen? And is that blood he’s seeing scattered on the floor?

 

Soonyoung’s shaking too much and the only thing he could do right now is to stare at Wonwoo who doesn’t seem yet to realize that Soonyoung is watching him. This is all he could do, he couldn’t even let out a sound–everything is tucked away under his throat.

But if Soonyoung was asked to write down a new sin he just made recently, it would be him sinfully dropping the baseball bat on the floor–he lost his own grip and now the sound of the dropped baseball bat on the wooden floor was echoing in the entire apartment.

“Fuck!” Wonwoo shouts and placed a hand on top of his chest, “Jesus H. Christ, Soonyoung! You scared the shit out of me.”

Soonyoung should be the one to be offended here because he had wished upon a star for Wonwoo to come home at night and get enough sleep in the comfort of his own bed and be the normal roommate he’s supposed to be, and not this.

Not _him_ bringing a dead fucking body in their apartment.

“I knew it!” Soonyoung reaches for his neglected baseball bat on the floor, “I knew you were some kind of psychopath, god, why did I even let you be my roommate?”

He’s laughing now, as though everything is becoming _so_ funny in his head and Wonwoo’s brows are knitted together.

“Is this the reason why you don’t go home at night? Because of _this_?” Soonyoung gasps when he walks closer and now he can finally see the man poorly lying on the floor. “Holy shit Wonwoo, what have you done?”

Wonwoo lets go of the man’s hands on the floor and attempted to walk closer towards Soonyoung, but Soonyoung commanded him not to move any closer to him.

“Soon—” now it’s Wonwoo’s turn to laugh and Soonyoung thinks that his roommate and _this man_ in front of him who he was so endeared at has probably lost his mind—completely lost his mind.

Wonwoo exhales the breath he didn’t know he was holding on for too long and rakes his fingers against his hair. “Ya!” He kicked the man lying on the floor and Soonyoung jumps a little on his place, “wake up! You’re scaring off my roommate.”

The man on the floor just groans in response, “ _Lee Seokmin_! Wake up or I’m going to kick your ass for real now!”

Soonyoung finally lowers down the bat he was holding up to attack Wonwoo at any time, if the latter is up to hurt him.

“Wait...” Soonyoung gulps.

“Right Soonyoung, this man isn’t _dead_. He’s fucking drunk.” Wonwoo finishes and rubs his temple out of frustration.

In all honesty, Soonyoung feels a little relieved that his roommate didn’t actually bring a dead body at home, but he also feels embarrassed– _too_ embarrassed for accusing his roommate something too serious.

“Then what is this? And why are you dragging him?” Soonyoung pointed out the red fluid on the floor.

“Oh my god.” Says Wonwoo, turns out he didn’t notice that the floor was smeared with something that looked a lot like blood.

“I think the jar of the radish kimchi Seokmin bought wasn’t sealed properly.” Soonyoung’s jaw just dropped.

“And I took him with me because he ended up so drunk and I’m too tired to bring him home, which in fact, is farther from our apartment.” Wonwoo explains.

Wonwoo was starting to be so, so irritated with his drunk friend on the floor. He positions Seokmin’s body upwards and removes his friend’s bag on his shoulder, and oh dear lord, the bag was soaked and the red sauce from the jar was really dripping.

Wonwoo pinched the bridge of his nose before he threw Seokmin’s bag in the sink, “I’m glad his drawings aren’t in this bag or else he’ll be truly doomed.” Says Wonwoo.

He asked Soonyoung to help him throw Seokmin on the couch because he’s sure the man’s not going to wake up so soon.

 

After cleaning up the whole mess on the floor, Soonyoung caught himself laughing once again on the sink while he washes off the dirty cloth.

“God, this is just too funny.” He’s still laughing to himself and Wonwoo couldn’t resist not to laugh back as he leans his weight on the kitchen counter.

“I’m so sorry if that freaked you out. I would totally react the same way if I see you dragging someone like that at this ungodly hour in our kitchen.”

When Soonyoung turns his back to see Wonwoo, there’s a sheepish smile painted on his lips and Soonyoung is just so, so endeared with every reaction Wonwoo makes, and the way Wonwoo used _our_ makes his chest clench a little.

“It’s okay, I’m really glad it’s not an actual dead body.”

But oh, right. Soonyoung’s first plan was to actually take a piss even before he hears Wonwoo and Seokmin rustling over the kitchen, so he excuses himself real quick to the restroom before Wonwoo could continue what he has to say.

After refreshing himself up, Soonyoung went back to the kitchen and saw Wonwoo whirring the coffee machine into life.

“Shouldn’t you be drinking milk instead of coffee to get some sleep?” Soonyoung chirps and Wonwoo glanced back at him.

“I liked coffee better… and I don’t think I could sleep any time soon after you accused me of being a psychopath.” Wonwoo playfully shrugs.

Soonyoung bit his lower lip, it was really not nice of him to immediately jump into conclusion like that.

“I’m just kidding.” Wonwoo snorts. “I’m really sorry.” Soonyoung smiles sheepishly.

Well for Soonyoung, it wasn’t easy for him to go back to sleep too. So he’s going to accompany Wonwoo in the dining room while drinking a nice brewed coffee–which isn’t a bad idea after all.

It’s a good thing that Soonyoung chose to stay up all night with Wonwoo. He was able to know the reason why Wonwoo never gets home at night for the whole three months they’ve spent as roommates. Wonwoo was sure that Soonyoung had already had his suspicions, he just couldn’t find the time to tell him about it because it’s either he’s totally passed out on the couch or he’s away from home.

Wonwoo is a comic artist and that’s what Soonyoung only knows, other than he’s exquisitely beautiful and doesn’t go home at night, and apparently he’s not a serial killer, thank you very much.

Soonyoung didn’t know how much time Wonwoo needed to finish and master one page of his comic book, that he spends his whole night burying his nose in his art materials just to finish his newest set of comic book with the help of Seokmin who’s also a comic artist.

Wonwoo works best at night and mostly just dead in the morning. “Was it impossible to finish your work at home?” Soonyoung carefully asks.

“I wish I could, but I get _really_ grumpy and noisy whenever I make a mistake while I’m inking. I’d hate to wake you up, so I stay at Seokmin’s studio instead.”

Soonyoung’s stomach churns a little, knowing that Wonwoo took it into consideration of choosing to work somewhere else so he won’t wake him up. He’s becoming more and more endeared with him.

“I’m a huge deep sleeper. I don’t think you could wake me up so easily… my mother once told me that even an earthquake couldn’t shake me off from my sleep.” Wonwoo laughs at that and his nose is scrunching up a little. _Cute_ , Soonyoung tells himself.

“I think I could try that today. I really miss it here, and I don’t get to see you too often it’s funny because we’re roommates.”

Soonyoung agrees. “Yeah, I miss you too.”

If only he could shut his mouth completely, he would. But he was thankful enough that Wonwoo just laughed it off and he’s trying to convince himself that Wonwoo’s ears are not turning so red.

 

It’s now five in the morning and both of them seem to want to resign themselves from their little get-together and head back to bedroom.

Seokmin is finally awake and he stretches his limbs loudly.

“Oh, you’re finally awake.” Wonwoo greets him as Seokmin sits up and rubs his aching temple.

“Sorry, did I ditch you again by sleeping?” Seokmin’s eyes spotted Soonyoung who was sitting across Wonwoo and he’s starting to feel that his surrounding is getting a little unfamiliar. “Oh my god!” He finally shoots up.

“You’re in our apartment. And this is Soonyoung my roommate.” Wonwoo introduces Soonyoung to his half-awake friend and co-worker.

“Oh, so you’re Soonyoung? I’ve heard a lot about you.” Seokmin’s eyes are smiling along with his lips and Wonwoo coughs dryly.

“You know what?” Wonwoo made a bee line to the couch, “You should go home now. You’ve caused us enough trouble today.” He pushes Seokmin in the front door.

“Wait, where’s my bag? And why does my pants smells nasty?” Seokmin asks as he busied himself tying his shoe laces together.

“Right, your bag. I’ll bring it to you tomorrow, we have to dry it first because the radish kimchi spilled.” Seokmin gasps audibly and apologized for he knew he might have caused so much trouble while he was drunk as he always do.

“You can just bring it tonight when you go to the studio.”

“About that,” Wonwoo starts, “I think I’ll stay here for the night.” He glanced back at Soonyoung and smiles.

“Ooooh,” Seokmin smiles, “I understand! Enjoy your night... both of you.” Even before Wonwoo can explain himself, Seokmin is gone.

Wonwoo turns his back to see Soonyoung, “you should get some sleep too, I bet you have classes later.”

Soonyoung nods, “yeah, you too.” Luckily, Soonyoung’s dance classes starts at two in the afternoon today, so he still have heaps of time to sleep.

 

Later that day when the daylight was finally replaced with darkness, Soonyoung was fast asleep after dinner and their first movie time ever together. It was almost fascinating to Wonwoo because he usually finds it difficult to sleep, but to Soonyoung, it was as easy as ABC.

Wonwoo carries Soonyoung from the couch to his bed, and he was surprised that Soonyoung wasn’t as heavy as he imagined him to be. He finds it so adorable when Soonyoung immediately nuzzles up to his neck just like a second nature when he carried him off of the couch. When he finally managed to unlock the door of his roommate’s bedroom, he gingerly puts Soonyoung down on his bed and tucked him in comfortably under his comforter.

Wonwoo takes his time to stare a little longer at the man who’s peacefully sleeping in front of him, and somehow fighting the urge not to kiss him good night.

After some time now that he’s very much satisfied with staring at his roommate, he finally went back to his room after for so long; his room feels a little unfamiliar. But knowing that Soonyoung is peacefully sleeping in his room next door is enough for him to settle down in front of his study table and get back to work with an easy mind and easy heart.

 

There were many nights when Soonyoung had to wake up in an ungodly hour just to take a pee and it pisses him off so much, because there’s nothing more annoying than suddenly jolting up from slumber just to take a pee.

He rushed to the restroom and when he gets back, he saw the lights coming from the small spaces of Wonwoo’s bedroom door and the thought of Wonwoo staying over the night makes him happy. He decided to make a cup of hot coffee and offer it Wonwoo who’s most probably putting so much effort on his sketches.

Wonwoo heard two soft knocks against his door while he was almost done sketching his last page for today.

“Oh,” Wonwoo says as soon as he saw Soonyoung holding a mug, “Soonyoung-ah.”

Soonyoung beams a smile at him and offered the coffee to Wonwoo, “Hey, oh god, you didn’t have to do this. You’re really the best roommate ever!” Wonwoo takes the mug and thanked Soonyoung.

“My room is a mess right now, oh god,” Wonwoo hurriedly puts his mug on his side table and gathers the stack of paper and crumpled papers on the floor, “sorry.”

Soonyoung shakes his head and tells Wonwoo that he must go back to bed now because he didn’t want to bother him while he’s working.

But even before Soonyoung could go back to his room, “Soonyoung-ah,” Soonyoung steels himself and hums at Wonwoo as a response. Wonwoo placed the stack of paper he gathered on his hands under his study table and when he turned back to Soonyoung, he couldn’t keep an eye contact with him.

“Uhm,” he starts again, “thanks for the coffee.”

Soonyoung huffs, “you thanked me already, and you’re welcome again.” His eyes just smiles along with his lips.

Soonyoung stayed where he was standing because he caught Wonwoo’s mouth was slightly agape as if he was about to say something again.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Now he navigates his gaze at Soonyoung, “but of course only if that’s fine with you. I, uh,” he swallowed a lump back to his throat, “I just want some company. You don’t have to talk, you can even sleep in my bed. I just… yeah, I just need some company.” His voice comes so low and unsure, and he hears a small laugh from Soonyoung.

“Don’t blame me if you’ll lose your focus once I snore so loud. My mother once told me I snore like there’s a fucking horn in my nose.”

 

And just a few minutes of making himself comfortable in Wonwoo’s bed, he was once again fast asleep. Soonyoung snores a lot, but tonight, his snore wasn’t too loud to distract Wonwoo and every time Wonwoo glances back at Soonyoung, there’s a tug on his chest.

He thinks that the invisible wall between him and Soonyoung is slowly fading away. This could be the start of something new for the both of them. That they could finally treat and call each other as a friend and not just merely being roommates who don’t often get to see each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you made it this far c: kudos and comments are truly appreciated! love lots x


End file.
